Family Portrait
by sadanimelover
Summary: Ursa thinks about her children while she waits for the guards to kill her. A family secret is revealed... warning some characters die.


**I do not own ATLA **

**Family portrait**

I, Ozai and Iroh have a secret. In a few moments that will change to only Iroh and Ozai. Ozai has always liked things to be perfect, just like our daughter. Iroh has always liked to raise children, he loved them, no matter how clumsy or mean they were, no matter from what nation, he was such a kind man. He would teach them the true lessons of life, that's why I like Iroh so much.

My children are perfect, at least that's what I think. Azula is my little daughter, she has such a tiny heart, but she has one. I love her with whole my heart, although she's a bit of a rascal. I laughed silently at the memory of her bullying, strange how I somehow loved it in the end. I had always told her not to be so horrible, but I now realized I liked it. It was a child's play, maybe not innocent, but still a child's play.

And of course her brother Zuko. I really love him. He struggles so hard, he was really learning how to live his life. He would eventually become a great man, just like his uncle. I love to see him trying so hard, that's just how he is. I felt very sorry for Zuko, I wondered if he would survive without me? Ozai could be so mean and harsh, that's why I asked his brother to look after Zuko.

Of course he said yes, his nephew was everything to him since his son died.

That was our secret, Lu Ten. Lu Ten had have two mothers and two fathers. Lu Ten is my first born son, but since he couldn't firebend Ozai didn't want to raise the child. He told me to throw him into the sea or something. How could I do that to my own child? I couldn't. I begged my husband to let him stay alive.

There was a way, nobody knew anything from me in the Firenation, they didn't even know I was pregnant. So I went to Iroh and begged him to adopt my child. He agreed. He got married to a simple noblewoman soon after, she was in a bad condition and had been in bed for months. Nobody had seen her these days and the story could actually be true. She would die soon, they both knew, but she didn't mind. They named my child Lu Ten and they told the world that it was their child.

In a few years we found out that Lu Ten was actually a firebender, a very good one. The noblewoman had died soon after Iroh married her, so Iroh had to raise his son alone. He would visit us with the little Lu Ten from time to time. Ozai would never pay attention to his child and he wanted a new one.

Three years after Lu Ten's birth I gave birth to my second son, Zuko. Because Zuko also didn't firebend at once, Ozai wanted to dump him. This time I was able to convince him not to do so, mostly because Lu Ten turned out to be a firebender in the end.

I raised Zuko with love and care, but he still couldn't firebend. I was afraid he would never do so, but when he turned four he actually made a small flame. I was overjoyed with happiness, now would Ozai finally treat him like his son and I didn't have to live with the fear of losing him. But unfortunately Ozai had only time for his daughter. Three years after Zuko was born I had have another child, a girl. She firebended from her first day on. Ozai was impressed by her performing while his four year old son struggled to even create a flame.

Lu Ten and Zuko were real brothers, they would play together all the time. Lu Ten was a very mysterious and quiet boy, he loved playing with his little brother.

When Lu Ten turned sixteen he was sent to the war. It was going to be his very first mission. He would go with his father, he didn't actually have to fight. He was there to learn.

But Lu Ten didn't want to watch how people fought, he wanted to help them. 'Dad may I please fight with them, as a normal soldier?' He had asked. Iroh sent him to a safe part. They would go with a normal sized group of soldiers while the earthbenders were just in a small group. They already expected to win the fight. But they were mistaken. They were attacked from all sides, no one of the soldiers survived.

Iroh was broken and so was I. It seemed so unreal, this couldn't be!

I had cried all night, Ozai wouldn't even show his face. Three days later he told me not to act like this. I should behave myself as his wife, it wasn't even my child!

Yes he was! And I loved him! How could Ozai be so heartless?

I knew he was planning to become Firelord, I was sent out of the room with the children and waited for my husband to return. Something wasn't right, I could feel it.

'I'm going to be Firelord!' He said with a huge grin on his face when he came out of the room.

'Congratulations.' I said while I kissed him.

He laughed. 'All of this for a little sacrifice!'

Now the feeling came back. 'What sacrifice?' I had asked.

He held me close and told me not to make a fuzz about what he was going to say. He whispered that he would have to kill Zuko.

Of course I disagreed. I even shouted at him.

He told me there was another way, I would have to kill the Firelord. I would be killed afterwards, because I was traitor and Ozai would become Firelord.

I thought about it for a second. That night I killed the Firelord. After I had washed my hands I went to Zuko. He was sleeping in his bed. He looked so cute. I woke him up and told him that all I had done was to protect him. His sleepy eyes told him that he did not understand, but he would. Eventually.

I walked away, I just wanted to enter Azula's room when two guards grabbed me. 'Princess Ursa from the Firenation, you're under arrest for murdering our Firelord. May his soul rest in peace.'

I was put in a dark cell and asked Iroh to take care of Zuko just before they came to take me away. The sun hadn't even set yet. I was brought to a high cliff, Ozai was also watching as the guards attached heavy stones to my ankles, wrists and neck.

'That your body may burn in hell murderer!' Someone said, but I don't care. I feel the wind blow through my hair and the smell the salty air coming from the sea.

I feel how somebody pushes me and I fall down to the salty water. Tears form in the corners of my eyes, just before I hit the surface. I sink deeper and deeper, and the water fills my body. I am not able to breath anymore, neither do I want to. That's the moment I close my eyes and enter the eternal darkness.

Lu Ten, please bid your mother welcome.

The End

**Things about Iroh's wife are so unclear, so I thought this could be a possible solution. I really like Iroh and Ursa in the series and I think they would fit together perfectly. **

**As you might have noticed I changed some things and uploaded this again. There were just too much grammatical errors. I know it still has, but I think it's readable. **


End file.
